Daniel Dickens
Daniel "Danny" Dickens is one of the main antagonists in the video game and anime Angels of Death. He used to be Rachel's psychologist and treated her. He was then stationed on the fifth floor of a secret underground facility, where he gouges out those eyes of visitors, that he deems "beautiful". Appearance Daniel has short light brown hair. He wears glasses, a white labcoat, a brown suit with a blue shirt underneath and a striped tie. He notably possesses a right glass eye. He also has another one he enjoys wearing, which has two pupils, a red and a green one. His tongue also seems fairly long. Personality Daniel appears initially kind and caring. However he is actually crazy and obsessed with collecting beautiful eyes. He thinks that these eyes should be taken out and preserved while they are in their best possible state. Sometimes he does it while his victims are still alive, other times he kills them first. He does anything to get the eyes he wants. Danny is sadistic and enjoys mentally toying with Isaac. What he actually wants, is to become a God-figure for Rachel, since he felt like he never had a purpose in life and views himself as worthless. Biography He was born without a right eye. Due to this he had a hard childhood and his mother hanged herself. When he saw her dead eyes, he began his collection of eyes. He became a psychologist and continued killing people, as he was always searching for the perfect eyes. When he encountered Abraham Gray, he agreed to participate in that experiment. He was put in the underground facility, where he was able to take the eyes of many people. After Rachel Gardner's parents died, he treated for her as a psychologist, before abducting and bringing her to the facility as well. He continuet to do therapy with her, until he noticed her eyes changing. When he realized, that her eyes where the ones he tried to find his entire life, he placed her on the deepest floor and turned her into a sacrifice. When she arrived on his floor, Daniel was finally allowed to take her eyes. He calmed her down and pretended to be her friend and showed her around the floor. He then told her to bring him his special glass eye. She got scared and tried to run, but he dragged her to a surgery table. Then he explained his obsession to her and wanted to cut her eyes out. However he was stabbed by Isaac, before he could do so. But Danny barely survived and escaped. He later caught up with them and finds an injured Isaac. He gets angry, when he believes that Rachel is already dead. He takes all the medicine from his floor and gives it to Gray before leaving to find Rachel again. He tricks Isaac into coming to the highest floor, where he holds Rachel hostage. After explaining that Rachel isn't who she seems, she gives her a gun and prompts her to shoot Isaac. He laughs as he sees Isaac lose all faith and can't believe what he heard. Rachel shoots Danny however, leaving him wounded again. Feeling betrayed by her, he is even more angered, especially at Isaac for stealing "his Rachel" away. Danny activates the self-destruction and follows them up the staircase. At the top he shoots Rachel a couple of times. He no longer cares about her getting her eyes and just wants to torment Isaac. But Gray shoots arrows at him, which stops him from killing Isaac as well. Gray explains to him, that he is nothing more than human, calling him both ugly and beautiful. Hearing that, makes Daniel happy, before being crushed by the facility collapsing. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Suicidal Category:Weaklings Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Extravagant Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Remorseful Category:Protective Category:Deceased